Along with widespread use of mobile terminals, more and more viewers carry mobile terminals on a daily basis. In view of this, there is possible new usage of such mobile terminals. An example is the case where a viewer views video, such as a television (TV) program, on TV, while carrying a mobile terminal. The viewer uses the viewer's mobile terminal to search a network for more detailed information about an object appearing in video of a video program, such as a TV program, on TV, and obtain and view the information. Accordingly, the viewer is capable of viewing information about the currently viewed video program more instantaneously.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-209204 (hereinafter referred to as PTL 1) discloses a technique for displaying, in video broadcast or the like, video as well as related information about the video. In this technique, video and its related information in video broadcast or the like are transmitted to a viewing device. A viewer selects an object of interest on the display screen of the viewing device. The viewing device identifies related information about the selected object from among plural related information items, based on the position of the selected object on the display screen, and displays the identified information about the object.